Goodbye Sweetie
by opennotes
Summary: The Doctor has waited a long time to see his River again. That time has come. Doctor/River, Post-Library, Doctor returns to the Library and uploads himself to be with River. One-Shots (or possibly a story) of his time with River in the system. RATING MAY CHANGE. POSSIBLE FUTURE OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

"Shhhh..." She wispered. "Spoilers." I could hear her heart break, and I knew just how much my actions had hurt her.

River Song was the most amazing woman I had ever known. She was intellegent, caring, kind. She had an air of cofidence around her and was never afraid to carry, or for that matter use, a gun. Another thing, something that I always took care to mention, and she always took care to show- she was almost always afraid.

She had been raised by one of the scariest things I had ever known, then, she met me. The man who she needed to kill, who did not make her duty easy. But she didn't realise the man she was to murder was the man she would give her life for. She would give her life for me.

I felt a salty tear fall into my mouth.

"Not now Doctor." I scolded myself. "They'll hear you."

I had lived a long life, most of it without River. I hadn't seen her in, what, 8 regenerations? I was in my 13th when I last saw her. Her last words to me weren't "I love you." like you'd expect from last goodbye- they were "Goodbye Sweetie." How fitting that a relationship such as ours's-unnatural, twisted, awkaward, and alien (it was very much that, no doubt) had ended such a way.

I had gone back for her once after Darillium, told her next time she saw me I couldn't know about this, that I wouldn't know about her. She shouted at me, told me she didn't believe me.

I took her hands and said "You don't have to believe it. Just know that I love you." I closed my eyes as I leaned into her lips and kissed her. We stayed like that, kissing and crying and sighing until we finally broke apart. "River I-" She turned to the Tardis doors. But then her eyes met mine, only for a second, the last second I would ever see her.

"Goodbye Sweetie." she said, and walked off onto the platform that would lead to a rocket, the rocket that would tak her to the Library, to the last me she would ever know. The rocket that would take her to her death.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reading!

All of the things he and River and I had been through, fights and heartaches and weddings and deaths (most of which had been mine) were precious. But when they had all gone, I was left with nothing. I had dealt with nothing for a long time. But at last, I would have my everything back. At last, I would get his River back.

At last, I could go back to the Library.

It was difficult to get there, as I couldn't bring the Tardis because I couldn't just leave her there for the rest of eternity could I? Someone might find her and do something terrible- no, I couldn't. So I left it in a place where it would never be it in plain sight. I left in on Earth, in London on some random street in some random corner or alleyway where for years and years it would be grown over by moss and rained on and torn apart and never thought to be suspicious 'till some truck would run it over to make more space for the human race- and everything would be okay.

And, for once, everything was okay.

I called up Jack and borrowed a Manipulator and threw it behind a bookshelf when I landed in the Library. But something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

I walked around for a bit 'till I reached the main check-out room. And there, right before my eyes, the big blue box I had just left behind.

"No." I muttured. "No No No. This isn't right. I was supposed to come tommorow, when everything was okay, when everyone was-" A machine started sputtering behind me.

"We-we-welcome t-to the Librar-Librar-the Library. Sa-save-4022 saved." I heard it's gears shift before the voice dropped to a whimper. "No survivors."

I had come much too early to go into CAL, River wouldn't even be there yet.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway, followed by a voice.

"Oi, I can't run that fast spaceman. Slow down."

"Oh no. Donna I can't open the door, and the Tardis is in there and-" Him. He was here, in his 10th form, with Donna. And by the sound of it, he and River hadn't met yet- which meant they were just about to. "Oh, get out of the way." Donna grumbled, and kicked her way into the room. I barely had enough time to process what was happening and hide behind a counter. My eyes peaked over as I watched Donna and –Myself?- talk to a round ball, then to each other.

"Oh, those were the days." I thought aloud, thinking back to my wonderful times with Donna and with my 10th regeneration. But mmy thoughts were quickly interupted by a wooshing noise from another room. My eyes suddenly perked up, and I watched as a group of people in astronaut suits walked into the room. There, there she way, she was here, only inches away from me and she took of her helmet and smiled her beautiful smile with her beautiful hair pulled back into a beautifu ponytail, and with her beautiful voice she spoke the most beautiful words I had ever known.

"Hello Sweetie."


End file.
